Paintbrush/Gallery/Season 2
Breaking The Ice S2e1 entire cast partying.png Screenshot Image 637.png S2e1 well, let's go see who it is!.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue! 3.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue! 2.png S2e1 you mean mrs. obvious. nanana, just playing, i really have no clue!.png S2e1 thanks, mr. obvious... i think 2.png S2e1 thanks, mr. obvious... i think.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane? 3.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane? 2.png S2e1 guys, i think it's a... plane?.png S2e1 what's happening?.png S2e1 planes crashes into hotel oj.png S2e1 no, it's not! my winning hotel is here! and i'm telling you, its not going any- 3.png S2e1 the old season 1 contestants.png S2e1 the slot machine lands on paintbrush.png S2e1 paintbrush, welcome to season two! have anything to say?.png S2e1 um... well, i actually had a question about-.png S2e1 um... well, i actually had a question about- 2.png S2e1 ok, let's not waste any time!.png S2e1 mephone kicks paintbrush.png S2e1 anyway, 19 contestants, one million dollars, this is inanimate insanity 2! 2.png S2e1 anyway, 19 contestants, one million dollars, this is inanimate insanity 2!.png S2e1 wow! why is he saying that? everyone knows the mean characters get out first!.png S2e1 wow! why is he saying that? everyone knows the mean characters get out first! 2.png S2e1 mm-hmm girl!.png S2e1 mm-hmm girl! 2.png S2e1 so i wonder what the new contestants are doing?.png S2e1 hi there!.png S2e1 lightbulb slaps paintbrush 2.png S2e1 stranger danger!.png S2e1 well, let's change that.png S2e1 and you must be paintbrush and lightbulb!.png S2e1 and you must be paintbrush and lightbulb! 2.png S2e1 and you must be paintbrush and lightbulb! 3.png S2e1 wow! how did she know that?.png S2e1 horseplay is my middle name.png S2e1 that's an odd middle name....png S2e1 mistah phone!.png S2e1 everyone, shut up!.png S2e1 first things first.png S2e1 paintbrush pops balloon.png S2e1 there we go!.png S2e1 you won't push me off, will you?.png S2e1 of course not.png S2e1 but what about that thing?.png S2e1 ew, what is that thing?.png S2e1 uhhh....png S2e1 paintbrush bumps into microphone.png S2e1 microphone screams and blows marshmallow nickel paintbrush suitcase and cherries off.png S2e1 yeah! 2.png S2e1 i'm on that team!.png S2e1 hmmm... well, just because we're so bright....png S2e1 hmmm... well, just because we're so bright... 2.png S2e1 ...and because we light up this game....png S2e1 ...we should be the bright lights!.png S2e1 nanana, carry on! we don't mind!.png S2e1 nanana, carry on! we don't mind! 2.png S2e1 pretty cool, right? they're called arms!.png S2e1 pretty cool, right? they're called arms! 2.png S2e1 first things first 2.png S2e1 there we go! 2.png S2e1 paintbrush catches a ball.png S2e1 one step ahead of you, nickel. arms!.png S2e1 one step ahead of you, nickel. arms! 2.png S2e1 test tube catches a ball.png S2e1 quick, everyone, use your pelvis-- i mean, your arms to get them!.png S2e1 quick, everyone, use your pelvis-- i mean, your arms to get them! 2.png S2e1 quick, everyone, use your pelvis-- i mean, your arms to get them! 3.png S2e1 microphone and bright lights.png S2e1 bright lights.png S2e1 bright lights 2.png S2e1 the balls bounce on all 6 remaining bright lights.png Marsh on Mars PaintbrushForgetsQuestion.png S2e2 well actually, i had a question about... um....png S2e2 ...yes?.png S2e2 oh, bummer! i really wanted to hear that question.png S2e2 oh, bummer! i really wanted to hear that question 2.png S2e2 wait! i remember!!.png S2e2 hey, bright lights, your dull performance last episode has caused you to be up for elimination.png S2e2 hey, bright lights, your dull performance last episode has caused you to be up for elimination 2.png LightbulbOatmealReaction.png PaintbrushOatmealRasin.png S2e2 raisins? ugh! gross.png S2e2 raisins? ugh! gross 2.png S2e2 bright lights 3.png S2e2 lightbulb eats cookie.png S2e2 mmm, i love that oatmealy raisiny taste!.png S2e2 wow! can you imagine the molecular structure?.png S2e2 wow! can you imagine the molecular structure? 2.png S2e2 yeah guys.png S2e2 pff, more serious than oatmeal raisin?.png S2e2 bright lights 4.png S2e2 okay guys, this challenge is gonna be out of this world.png S2e2 cheesy slaps knee 2.png S2e2 just making sure!.png S2e2 grand slams and bright lights.png S2e2 uh, it's called a challenge, not a blueprint.png S2e2 we need materials to build the rockets.png S2e2 hey.png S2e2 but what about the tools?.png S2e2 what makes you think she's qualified to do that?.png S2e2 uh, because test tubes tend to be used for scientific purposes, and rockets are science-y things 3.png S2e2 uh, because test tubes tend to be used for scientific purposes, and rockets are science-y things 2.png S2e2 what? that's not what i meant to do at all!.png S2e2 ugh, i'll just get some tools then.png S2e2 ugh, i'll just get some tools then 2.png S2e2 hey, can i borrow your hammer?.png S2e2 hey, can i borrow your hammer? 2.png S2e2 well, our team needs to win and, if i give it to you, it-it lowers our chances.png S2e2 well, our team needs to win and, if i give it to you, it-it lowers our chances 2.png S2e2 what? how could you be so selfish?.png S2e2 what how could you be so selfish? 2.png S2e2 i'm sorry! you're right! i can't believe what I've become. take all the tools you need!.png S2e2 i'm sorry! you're right! i can't believe what I've become. take all the tools you need! 2.png S2e2 thanks!.png S2e2 paintbrush carries all the tools.png S2e2 there! i got all this stuff!.png S2e2 now can we just ask test tube if she could build it?.png S2e2 paintbrush facepalms.png S2e2 this time, paintbrush, this time.png S2e2 okay, okay. save the monologue for the interview. sheesh, just get in the rocket!.png S2e2 okay, okay. save the monologue for the interview. sheesh, just get in the rocket! 2.png S2e2 paintbrush kicks fan.png S2e2 yin-yang, you go too.png S2e2 no! i would not go with such losers!.png S2e2 what? i clearly miss something, anyway, go.png S2e2 what? i clearly miss something, anyway, go 2.png Tri Your Best S2e3 hold on, where's test tube and yin-yang?.png S2e3 hold on, where's test tube and yin-yang? 2.png S2e3 hold on, where's test tube and yin-yang? 3.png S2e3 paintbrush stick.png S2e3 so where's the darker half?.png S2e3 so where's the darker half? 2.png S2e3 okay, that's really concerning.png S2e3 okay, that's really concerning 2.png S2e3 bright lights team gasp expect marshmallow and cherries.png S2e3 lightbulb, you should pick 3 people.png S2e3 lightbulb, you should pick 3 people 2.png S2e3 yo, circular black-and-white bros.png S2e3 yo, circular black-and-white bros 2.png S2e3 yo, circular black-and-white bros 3.png S2e3 ehh, you mean yin-yang.png S2e3 ehh, you mean yin-yang 2.png S2e3 but, what are you made of?.png S2e3 but, what are you made of? 2.png S2e3 but, what are you made of? 3.png S2e3 oh, who's right? me, that's who! oh snap....png S2e3 oh, who's right? me, that's who! oh snap... 2.png S2e3 lightbulb slaps paintbrush.png Cooking for the Grater Good Screenshot Image 71.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 386.png Screenshot Image 385.png Screenshot Image 384.png Screenshot Image 383.png Screenshot Image 382.png Screenshot Image 381.png Screenshot Image 380.png Screenshot Image 379.png Screenshot Image 378.png Screenshot Image 377.png Screenshot Image 376.png Screenshot Image 375.png Screenshot Image 374.png Screenshot Image 373.png Screenshot Image 427.png Screenshot Image 426.png Screenshot Image 425.png Screenshot Image 424.png Screenshot Image 423.png Screenshot Image 422.png Screenshot Image 415.png Screenshot Image 414.png Screenshot Image 413.png Screenshot Image 412.png Screenshot Image 411.png Screenshot Image 410.png Screenshot Image 409.png Screenshot Image 408.png Screenshot Image 407.png Screenshot Image 463.png Screenshot Image 462.png Screenshot Image 461.png Screenshot Image 460.png Screenshot Image 459.png Screenshot Image 456.png Screenshot Image 455.png Screenshot Image 454.png Screenshot Image 453.png Screenshot Image 452.png Screenshot Image 451.png Screenshot Image 450.png Screenshot Image 449.png Screenshot Image 448.png Screenshot Image 447.png Screenshot Image 446.png Screenshot Image 445.png Screenshot Image 444.png Screenshot Image 443.png Screenshot Image 442.png Screenshot Image 441.png Screenshot Image 440.png Screenshot Image 439.png Screenshot Image 438.png Screenshot Image 437.png Screenshot Image 436.png Screenshot Image 435.png Screenshot Image 434.png Screenshot Image 433.png Screenshot Image 432.png Screenshot Image 504.png Screenshot Image 503.png Screenshot Image 502.png Screenshot Image 501.png Screenshot Image 500.png Screenshot Image 496.png Screenshot Image 495.png Screenshot Image 494.png Screenshot Image 493.png Screenshot Image 492.png Screenshot Image 491.png Screenshot Image 490.png Screenshot Image 489.png Screenshot Image 559.png Screenshot Image 558.png Screenshot Image 557.png Screenshot Image 556.png Screenshot Image 555.png Screenshot Image 554.png Screenshot Image 553.png S2e7 paintbrush and yin-yang.png Screenshot Image 602.png Screenshot Image 601.png Screenshot Image 600.png Screenshot Image 599.png Screenshot Image 598.png Screenshot Image 597.png Screenshot Image 596.png Screenshot Image 595.png Screenshot Image 594.png Screenshot Image 593.png S2e7 bright lights looking at lightbulb's pizza.png Screenshot Image 590.png Screenshot Image 589.png Screenshot Image 588.png Screenshot Image 587.png Screenshot Image 586.png Screenshot Image 578.png Screenshot Image 577.png Screenshot Image 576.png Screenshot Image 575.png Screenshot Image 574.png Screenshot Image 573.png Screenshot Image 571.png S2e7 paintbrush throws yin-yang.png Screenshot Image 570.png Screenshot Image 569.png Screenshot Image 568.png Screenshot Image 567.png Screenshot Image 566.png Screenshot Image 565.png Screenshot Image 564.png Screenshot Image 563.png Screenshot Image 562.png Screenshot Image 561.png Screenshot Image 560.png A Kick in the Right Direction S2e5 it's a cardboard box. can't you tell? 2.png S2e5 it's a cardboard box. can't you tell?.png S2e5 soap, balloon, knife, fan and paintbrush.png S2e5 now, since the grand glams outnumber the bright lights, we need someone from the grand slams to sit out 2.png S2e5 wait, aren't you addicted to stairs? 2.png S2e5 wait, aren't you addicted to stairs?.png S2e5 nice save, fan!.png S2e5 paintbrush runs up with ball.png S2e5 paintbrush knocked out.png S2e5 aww, but i want to play out on the field! i'm sure i'll do great! 2.png S2e5 aww, but i want to play out on the field! i'm sure i'll do great!.png S2e5 you can count on me.png S2e5 paintbrush sigh.png S2e5 what?! not me, i'm perfectly calm!! 2.png S2e5 what?! not me, i'm perfectly calm!!.png S2e5 so, uh, what are you waiting for, go.png S2e5 couldn't agree more, painty!.png S2e5 lightbulb, someone's been acting pretty offensive, and i think that somebody deserves to go to the calm down corner 2.png S2e5 lightbulb, someone's been acting pretty offensive, and i think that somebody deserves to go to the calm down corner.png Screenshot Image 4.png Screenshot Image 5.png Screenshot Image 6.png Screenshot Image 7.png Let Er' R.I.P. PBSafeIIII6.jpg EveryoneHere.png S2e6 ...really?.png S2e6 paintbrush.png S2e6 shut up!.png S2e6 today, because of the spooky setting for this episode, i got halloween-themed pumpkins. and they're really heavy!.png S2e6 well, it's nice to know that someone on the team is bright enough to still appreciate me 2.png S2e6 well, it's nice to know that someone on the team is bright enough to still appreciate me.png S2e6 thanks for helping me ditch apple.png S2e6 paintbrush and marshmallow running.png Everything's A-OJ Inanimate insanity episode 7 screenshot by thetgrodz-d7c0yz7.png Notquitehappy.jpg Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.59.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.27.png Untitled (Time 0 00 21;07).png Image114.png S2e7 painty, come on! you know i'm as down as the downward dog!.png S2e7 so what? nobody is going to help me?.png S2e7 so you're saying we just do nothing?.png S2e7 paintbrush knocks the popcorn out of fan's hand.png S2e7 it's out of our control, paintbrush! just sit back and watch 2.png S2e7 it's out of our control, paintbrush! just sit back and watch.png S2e7 you can't rely on coincidence!.png S2e7 um... no! you still have to put in the effort!.png S2e7 lightbulb claps.png S2e7 okay team, soap is going to be a major threat! so get your a-game on! 2.png S2e7 okay team, soap is going to be a major threat! so get your a-game on!.png S2e7 hm!.png S2e7 oh see paintbrush? now you know better than to think you have power of the game.png S2e7 go!.png S2e7 okay guys, thanks a bunch for cleaning the hotel up, granted it's not completely done, but much better than it was before! 2.png S2e7 okay guys, thanks a bunch for cleaning the hotel up, granted it's not completely done, but much better than it was before!.png S2e7 paintbrush i knew you weren't the nicest but attempted murderer is a new low!.png S2e7 oh, you enjoying the show fan?.png Theft and Battery 10978628 894557307245711 996695883593828775 n.png Lightbulb Malfunction.png This is pretty funny..PNG Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg 75924284-e46f-4fd9-8c98-73f7370d8338.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 4.11.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 4.13.45 PM.png S2e8 so, you guys need a mephone4 cure?.png S2e8 balloon, soap, lightbulb, fan, knife test tube and paintbrush.png S2e8 yeah, stop getting all creepy.png S2e8 he said, no!.png S2e8 mr... mr. cobs?.png S2e8 i need to save mistah phone! you always get to help him! 2.png S2e8 bright lights 6.png S2e8 come on, let's get outta here!.png S2e8 i'm sorry i tried to kill you all!.png S2e8 toilet, paintbrush and mepad.png Rain On Your Charade NOT FILLER.png S2e9 lightbulb, test tube, fan and paintbrush.png S2e9 i don't even have a--.png S2e9 look!.png S2e9 marshmallow, paintbrush, test tube, suitcase, nickel and baseball.png Mazed and Confused 12509812 1072597646108342 2424861464156494804 n.png 13055841 1141308919237214 4094118168650200995 o.png 12891124 1126560884045351 5446238981886757041 o.png S2e10 well, i mean.png II Mazed and Confused Screenshot Hedge Maze.png S2e10 i thought up a challenge.png S2e10 wow mepad!.png S2e10 paintbrush, marshmallow and lightbulb.png S2e10 see you later everyone!.png S2e10 oh, absolutely marshmallow!.png S2e10 paintbrush, can i, talk to you in....png S2e10 you thought you knew her.png S2e10 what is this?.png S2e10 where is that coming from?.png S2e10 what did you want to talk to me about?.png S2e10 well fan, isn't that just interesting?.png S2e10 agh, is this is going to become a cliché too?.png S2e10 i hate! you!!!.png S2e10 because it's a terrible point!.png S2e10 not that i agree with it of course.png S2e10 nice job, marsh!.png S2e10 yay! we made it!.png S2e10 it appears both teams have finished at the same time.png S2e10 lightbulb, paintbrush, marshmallow, baseball, nickel and microphone.png S2e10 that's gotta be it.png Image38.png Image36.png Image35.png Image64.png Image63.png Image62.png Image61.png Image60.png Image52.png Image46.png Image135.png Image125.png Image182.png Kick the Bucket S2e11 thank you! at least someone noticed!.png S2e11 a no-brainer to have a challenge that can highlight your sense of teamwork 3.png Image244.png Image245.png PaintbrushIsPissedOff.png Were the ones who vote now!.png Iiii11p1a1325b.PNG Iiii11p1a1325.PNG Image281.png Image280.png Image279.png Image319.png Image317.png Image316.png Image313.png Image308.png ImagePBK.png Image343.png Image344.png Image346.png Image342.png Image323.png S2e11 but i got all of this for only 50 dollars!.png S2e11 so she’s not in danger?.png S2e11 sir, i've been trying to inform you.png S2e11 she paying mars a visit again?.png S2e11 marshmallow isn't even here!.png S2e11 we're ready to begin!.png S2e11 wait! ha-has anyone seen marshmallow?!.png S2e11 looks like everyone's in position!.png S2e11 paintbrush and test tube.png S2e11 the pattern... is in you!.png S2e11 yeah-heah!.png S2e11 would you just throw the ball!?!?!?.png S2e11 here, fan! try and catch!.png Alternate Reality Show II Ep 12 Trailer Screenshot Lightbulb and Paintbrush.png II Ep 12 Trailer Screenshot Paintbrush.png S212 paintbrush and knife.png Cobsssss.png S2e12 working indivially might be freeing for both of us.png S2e12 uhh, lightbulb, i think we might actually be better off without teams.png S2e12 baseball, lightbulb, knife, paintbrush and microphone.png S2e12 lightbulb, paintbrush, fan and test tube.png Final 8 II2 12.jpg DOES! II2.jpg EliminationEpisode12.png Paintbrush eliminated.png FanPaintbrush-ARS.png Rage.png 57D727C7-2829-4BE8-A279-4DCD102B9DFF.jpeg BA89E3AD-1F9D-4D04-A29A-41D0567CD6C8.jpeg 0977E035-7DFE-4E2E-AD2E-9EC94BE2A507.jpeg 91940F43-BB1F-4388-AEA8-A09CDBE68F14.jpeg 4C5AB148-8F3D-4B73-B4F4-E544793F8D95.jpeg 478B5B4B-36EE-4EA2-AFD5-FC63D1FF8F4C.jpeg C05054B2-4CDC-4525-9AFF-B26FB683A212.jpeg S2e12 oh, hey....png PaintbrushLightbulbBaxter-ARS.png LightbulbPaintbrush-ARS.png S2e12 S2 TT with the S1 Cast.jpg S2e12 DOES.jpg S2e12 IT.jpg S2e12 YES.jpg Non-Episodes Inanimate Insanity II T-Shirt Anniversary Image4.jpg II Anniversary T-Shirt Screenshot Paintbrush and Lightbulb.png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries